darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Genma Shizume
Genma Shizume (鎮目弦馬, Shizume Genma), was a Contractor and member of the Japanese Government's Section 3. Appearance Genma has black hair, sideburns and a beard covering his chin only. He usually wears a business suit and brown overcoat. Personality Genma, in contrast to Mina Hazuki and much like his second mission partner, Yōko Sawasaki, is a Contractor with a rather jovial disposition. He is often at odds with Mina, who sees him to be a pervert among other things, but he doesn't tend to mind much. He has on occasion made comments about finding children attractive.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 Abilities Material Manipulation/Absorption: Genma's ability allows him to form defensive or offensive weapons, through the construction of an entire or partial suit of armor, created out of a variety of materials. To do so he must firstly make physical contact with the object he wishes to manipulate. He tends to favour materials such as metal and concrete, effectively employing their resistive properties to substantially enhance his own defensive capabilities, to the extent that protecting from bullets is of little hassle. This form of manipulation also possesses offensive augmentations, by dramatically increasing the impactive force of his punches, to where they can easily crush an opponent.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 Obeisance: His remuneration is a form of incense related aromatherapy or a kind of moxibustion, which is performed by another person lighting numerous piles of incense upon his back.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 3 Part in the Story Along with Mina Hazuki and Yōko Sawasaki, he listens in on a radio conversation between July, April and August 7 as April tries to escape from a Russian raid on Mikhail Pavlichenko's house.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 He later finds Suou Pavlichenko running away from Mina's battle with Hei, but is pounced upon by Mao and has a bin thrown over his head by Suou before she escapes. Soon after Mina retreats from her battle with Hei, he is kissed by Mina, as her remuneration requires it. Genma doesn't mind, but is stung by Mina's remark of washing his taste out when asked why she kissed Yōko. He follows Hei and Suou's trail later, and runs into a group of Russian soldiers led by Gozlov, and he massacres them using a suit of improvised armor made by his Contractor ability made from rubble, killing Gozlov last. When Hei is trapped by anti-Contractor devices, he and Yōko observe from a nearby can. However, the devices overload and Suou escapes with Hei. They fail to capture him, but Genma nonetheless finishes off the barely alive August 7. Later, Yōko assists him with his obeisance, while an irritated Mina watches on. They later track Hei and Suou to a train station, where Genmae commandeers a train and drives it into another, causing a giant fuel explosion. He is later disarmed when Suou fires at him, blocking the bullet just in time with gauntlets created from steel siphoned from another train. At Section 3's headquarters, Kobayashi introduces Misaki Kirihara to them, who is under the alias of Ichinose Yayoi. He gives her a wanted poster of Hei and mentions that he is traveling with Shion Pavlichenko.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 4 Genma is present when Kobayashi informs Misaki about a mission to escort Izanami from Sapporo. He points out that there is a reason they cannot be careless, alluding to BK-201 being spotted in the area. At the research facility, Misaki gives a mission briefing to the team. Genma expresses displeasure at the situation, saying that they should fight it out with BK-201, only to be shot down by Mina.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 5 and Genma fighting.]] The plan successfully traps Hei in a truck driven by Genma, who takes Hei away from Izanami's destination at the port. He eventually stops and battles Hei using an entire truck as makeshift armor. During the fight, he reveals to Hei that Izanami is in fact Yin. Upon hearing this, Hei flees the fight by hitching a ride on a civilian car. Genma tries to pursue him, but to his despair, notices that the truck is too damaged to drive.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 6 Some time later, he vistis Misaki at the Observatory where she contemplates calling Kanami Ishizaki, but decides against it. Genma appears and tells her that it is for the best as the phone lines are tapped and it would have caused trouble for Kanami. He then notes that he thought Misaki would be trawling through archives and proposes that they work together to find out what is going on in Section 3.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 7 He later visits Misaki in a cafe, shrugging off suggestions that he is stalking her and tells her about Izanami's supposed power. He asks what they want to do after capturing Izanami, puzzling Misaki, before denying that he was referring to Section 3. He then asks Misaki to give him something in return.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 8 During a meeting with Kobayashi and Misaki, he is angered that Izanami's new location is being hidden from them. Kobayashi reveals that the location is kept to a very small number of people who have their memories of it erased to preserve the secret. Upon leaving the room, Genma resolves to find out who knows Izanami's location. When Misaki discovers that information has been leaked about Mina and Yōko's trip to Haneda airport they rush to the airport where they witnesses Hei capturing and escaping with Yōko. He chases Hei by truck, but fails to reach him when a plane passes directly in front of him.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 After Misaki is informed by Kobayashi that Hei escaped by boat, Genma tells her that Kobayashi used the Doll system. He claims that it is also used to monitor her, after which Misaki abandons him at the airport car park.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 10 Genma later arrives at the location where Yōko was taken by Hei, where he interrogates and kills her.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 12 He subsequently complains to an unknowing Kobayashi that, although one of their own team members has been murdered, they choose to do nothing, but upon Misaki imparting information about the Mikata Documents, Kobayashi sends Genma, Misaki, Mina, a handful of armed troops and a trio of assisting Contractors to where Suou, Mikhail Pavlichenko and Mao are: the Sunshine Aquarium.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 11 .]] He briefly confronts the three personally, attempting to convince Suou and Mikhail to come quietly, still thinking that Suou is a boy. Mikahil wards him off with a pistol, but as the trio attempt to escape, a Contractor gravely wounds Mikhail, allowing Genma to catch up to them. Clad in a suit formed from rubble, he challenges Suou, who uses her rifle to blow several large holes in Genma's armour. After withstanding Suou's barrage, he slams her into a pillar and repairs himself by fusing more rubble to his body. He prevents Suou from reaching her rifle, dangling her by the waist, but she throws a handful of dust into his revealed eye. He recovers, but Suou shoots him in the head, knocking him out. Afterwards, he finds Mikhail's body and is about to destroy it when he is interrupted by John Smith, who claims Mikhail's memories are valuable, prompting Genma to criticize the CIA man for being late. Kobayashi later reveals to Mina that Genma killed Yōko and is in league with the Americans. Consequently, Mina engages him in battle and he is later seen dead, killed by Mina forcing her bokken through his right eye. Appearances Gallery Genma Shizume.jpg|Genma Shizume Genmashizume.png|Genma Shizuma Genma's Power.jpg|Genma using his abilities. S2E3 Moxibution Genmai.jpg|Shizume's remuneration. S2E2 Yoko, Mina and Genma.jpg|Mina uses Genma to pay her Obeisance. S2E3 Yoko and Genma Moxibution.jpg|Yōko Sawasaki helps Genma with his Obeisance. S2E4 Yoko, Genma and Mina at HQ.png|Genma and the others greet Misaki Kirihara. S2E5 Mina Hazuki and Genma Shizume.jpg|Genma and Mina. S2E6 Hei battles Genma Shizume.jpg|Hei and Genma fighting. S2E6 Genma Bus Armor.png|Genma about to attack Hei. S2E7 Misaki Kirihara and Genma Shizume.jpg|Genma and Misaki talk about Section 3. S2E9 Goro Kobayashi briefs team.jpg|The team discuss Izanagi's whereabouts at a briefing. S2E9 Genma Shizume avoids plane.jpg|Genma has to avoid a plane while chasing Hei. S2E11 Goro Kobayashi, Genma Shizume, Mina Hazuki, Misaki Kirihara.jpg|Genma listens as Misaki confronts Kobayashi about the Mikata Documents. S2e11 Suou Pavlichenko battles Genma Shizume.jpg|Genma battles Suou. S2E12 Genma Dead.jpg|Genma's corpse in the ending credits. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Section 3 Members Category:CIA Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male